Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electro-Optical transceivers, such as Enhanced Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP+) transceivers, generally include a host device electrical connector for communicatively connecting the transceiver module to the host device. The host connector is conventionally in the form of an edge connector including an arrangement of exposed, conductive surfaces (or “pins”). The connector includes a standardized arrangement of pins with some of the pins used for actual high speed data transmission, other pins are used for low speed data communication while other pins are used for status and control. As data rate demands increase, there is a need for re-assigning some of the status and control pins to the traffic high speed data transmission, thus requiring alternative ways to use the fewer pins for status and control functionalities.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.